Secret Admirer
by blueflower14
Summary: (SerenaDarien)Ok I updated again, chapter 3 is now up. And for people who have not read the firstand second, Darien finds a mysterious note but who's it from? Read and you'll find out, soon enough.
1. The Note

This is my first Sailor Moon fanfic so please don't be mean.

Darien: age 17, Serena: age 16, Raye: age 17, Amy: age 16, Lita: age 17, Mina: age 16, Baryl: age 17, (I forgot what this guy looks like so I just made up what he looked like so bear with me ok) Andrew: age 17, (my own characters) Rick: age 16, Lance: age17, and Danny: age 16.

* * *

Chapter One: The Note

Beep . . . Beep . . . Be - slam!  
Darien a man with well-acquired intelligence, glossy black hair, and midnight blue eyes slammed his fist down on his alarm clock. "It feels like I just went to bed 'Erg' my head is killing me!" Darien pulled his aching body out of bed and went to the bathroom to wash up. Leaving the bathroom he put on his usual school uniform. Rushing as fast as he could down the stairs and to the door, quickly he gave his mom a light peck on the cheek before disappearing off to school. Darien was a senior in high school, got top marks in his classes, and was leader of the football team causing him to be popular with all the girls at school. At school Darien met up with four of his best friends, Andrew a tall blonde with light blue eyes; also tennis captain, Rick a well-built brunette with eyes the shade of glover green any young girls fantasy brought to life; also he was on the football team, Lance a tall black haired brown eyed basketball player, and Danny a fiery red head with eyes of the darkest green; leader of the boys volleyball team. After his morning greetings with his friends Darien set off for his locker. He put in his combination, and when he opened it a note fell out. _'I wonder who this is from?'_ Darien thought while opening it. It read:

_**Dear Darien,**_

_**You'll never know how long I've waited to tell you my true feelings. I've admired you from afar for a long time now. Thru out the whole week I'll give you five clues as to who I am, each will get easier than the last. If you cannot find me before the fifth day comes to a close, then you never will. First clue, you see me everyday.**_

_**Forever Yours,  
**__**Your Secret Admirer**_

Darien looked away from the note in disbelief. _'In five days is the valentines dance, and what kind of clue was, you see me everyday? Could it mean in class? At the end of school, or just everyday?'_ Some how thinking about that reminded him "Time to go tease Serena Sellers." Serena a petit blonde with baby blue eyes was walking down the hall examining her books when she banged into something hard and fell flat on her ass, her books flying in all directions. She looked up to see dark midnight blue eyes of none other than Darien Shields. He smirked down at her "hey meatball head have a nice fall." "You bastard why do you always have to pick on me, me of all the girls, can you answer me that!" Darien replied, "Because you're the easiest to get mad." "Tell me, what did I ever do to you!" "Easy you were born." Tears began to pour from Serena's eyes, before she vanished to the restroom she yelled, "you inconsiderate JURK!" "Dude, why do you pick on Serena, Darien?" Andrew questioned. "To tell you the truth Andrew I honestly don't know." But he knew that was a lie, secretly he loved Serena and the only way he knew how to express it was through tormenting her.

* * *

**_Ok, here's the new first chapter I tryed to add a little more detail but I think it got a little out of hand. I'm working on the second chapter as we speak so it might be up sooner than expected,I'm working as fast as I can, so just hold on a little longer and before you know it they'll be out of my brain and in the computor. Thank you all and reveiw! _**

**_(TTFN) Ta Ta Fer Now!_**


	2. Lost Memorys

Chapter Two: Lost Memorys

In the bathroom ( with Serena). " Why does he treat me like a piece of shit, I mean what did I ever do to him, I still remember what he did to me.

Flash Back

( 7 years into the past) ( Serena is 9, and Darien is 10)

"Darien wait for meee." Darien stoped where he stood and waited. "Hey Serena". "Thanks for waiting Darien". "Your welcome". "So, Darien do you like me?" " As a friend?" "No more." "Well . . , um . . , uh . . , I don't think I can answer that." "Why not?" "Well if you must know, then heres my answer." He turned to Serena looked deep into her eyes and slowly bent down and soft but passionately kissed her. Serena stood there to stunded to do anything. Darien face slowly moved away. "I've got to go home now Serena see you tomorrow." "Ya tomorrow" a very stunded Serena said.

( The next day)

Serena didn't see Darien at school at all today, so she went to his house to see if he was ok. Knock Knock Knock Darien answered the door,"why weren't you at school today Darien." He looked at her with a very strange look and said "do I know you?" Dariens mom came up behind him and said, "Oh hello Serena, I'm sorry but Darien has lost his memory so he might be out of school for a while." "Thank you for tellind me Mrs. S bye."

(10 days later)

"Hi Darien." Darien turned around and said "your the girl that came to my house about a week ago." "Ya my names Serena." "I got another name for you, meatball head." :"Hey don't call me that . . . . . . "

(Present)

And thats when the voices faded. "He forgot every thing."

( "Touniquet" from Evanescsnce)

_I TRIED TO KILL THE PAIN BUT ONLY BROUGHT MORE  
__(so much more)  
__I LAY DYING AND I'M POURING CRIMSON REGRET AND BETRAYAL.  
__I'M DYING PRAYING BLEEDIND AND SCREAMING  
__AM I TO LOST TO BE SAVED AM I TO LOST_

"Why him of all people?" "why couldn''t it have been me?"

_MY GOD MY TOURNIQUET  
__RETURN TO ME SALVATION  
__MY GOD MY TOURNIQUET  
__RETURN TO ME SALVATION  
__DO YOU REMEMBER ME LOST FOR SO LONG_

_WILL YOU BE ON THE OTHER SIDE OR WILL YOU FORGET ME  
__I'M DYING PRAYING BLEEDING AND SCREAMING  
__AM I TO LOST TO BE SAVED AM I TO LOST_

"I wish he could remember everything that happened in the past before he lost his memory," Serena cried.

_MY GOD MY TOURNIQUET  
__RETURN TO ME SALVATION  
__MY GOD MY TOURNIQUET  
__RETURN TO ME SALVATION_

_( return to me salvation)_

_( I want to die)_

_MY GOD MY TOURNIQUET  
__RETURN TO ME SALVATION__  
MY GOD MY TOURNIQUET__  
RETURN TO ME SALVATION_

_  
__MY WOUNDS CRY FOR THE GRAVE__  
MY SOUL CRYS FOR DELIVERANCE  
__WILL I BE DENIED  
__CHRIST  
__TOURNIQUET  
__MY SUICIDE_

Little did she know that her wish would indeed be granted.

* * *

**I hope you liked it I kinda for get alot of things so if I don't update for a long period of time either I forgot or somthing important came up. And I love to make storys interesting please review thanks.  
(TTFN)**


	3. Close Encounter

Chapter Three: Close Encounter

Serena slowly stood up from her resting spot on the restroom floor. She went to the sink and gentily wiped her eyes clean of tears.

_(Mean while in the lunch room)_

"Hey Raye, Mina, Lita have you seen Serena" asked amy. "No, last time I saw her she was on her way to first period" said Mina. "Well I have all my classes with her and she wasn't in any of them" commented Lita. "I hope she's ok I'm starting to get worried"said Amy with a worried expression. "She'll be fine she can take care of herself" Raye said in an anoyed tone. Amy looked towards the lunch room door, "there she is!" Amy ran over to Serena. "Are you ok Serena I was . . . . I mean we were worried about you." "I'm fine just not in the mood to talk right now." "Why, what happened, Serena tell us" Mina said in a whiny voice. "Darien shilds is what happened" Serena said in the darkest voice she could muster. "Well I think he's darling" Raye said in dreamy voice. "I'm going home, I don't care if school is still going on I'm leaving," Serena ran out the door as fast as she could leaving the girls in the dust. Darien saw and heard the whole seen, _'Am I really that mean.' 'I think I'll follow her.'_ "Hey guys don't wait up I got to go check on something." "That's ok dude, we'll see ya later" Andrew said and the other guys nodded.

_(Mean while out of school)_

Serena was walking down the street whena hand covered her mouth. She was pushed in to a ally way facing the wall. "Hello sweet thing what are you doing out unprotected, hmm," said a dark voice. Serena wanted to sream but she couldn't because of the hand on her mouth. _'I wish I hadn't of left school,' 'help me somebody, anybody.'_ Just then she felt the presure of the man being pulled of her. Next she heard a yell and a scream, and then a body falling to the floor. She turned around to see who her savior was . . . . . . (a/n It's ok I won't leave you hanging) and gasped at who it was it was none other than Darien Shilds. "What the hell are you doing here," she yelled. "Is that any way to thank the person that just saved you from losing your virginity." Darien took a close look at her, he could tell she was blushing. "Well I'm sorry I'm just kinda freaked and mad at the same time right now." Said Serena with her head down and her bangs covering her face. Darien looked at the floor and saw tear stains. He went up to Serena and gently embraced her. Serena was caught off gaurd but she recovered. She gently layed her head on his shoulder and cried her heart out. "It's ok let it out Serena," Darien said while rubbing her back. About half an hour later Darien was walking Serena home. He was hoiding her by the sholder so she would feel safe. Serena looked up at him thinking _'he's still as cute as ever with his jet black hair, and dark blue eyes' _just then Darien looked at her, Serena quickly looked straight forward caught red handed staring at him. "Well this is my house I'm just gonna . . . . " Serena started to fall but Darien caught her in time. Somehow Serena's place felt farmiler. He looked under the mat and found the key to her house. He opened the door to find no one there. So he gently caried Serena to her room, or what he thought was her room. He gently layed her on her bed and whispered "see ya tomorrow Serena." Serena's only response was to yawn and turn onto her side. _'She must be really tired'_ Darien thought. Darien then headed home, not seeing the black cat with a cresant moon on her forehead watching him.

* * *

**Hoped you liked I know I loved writing it.**


	4. An: What's Going On

**_What Is Happening_**

**_A/n: I'm going to take _****_Jezrianna2.0_****_advice and start over and add more detail._**

**_Answering the question about luna yes they do have powers, but they haven't figured that out yet so don't rush me please._**

**_I know I haven't updated in so long but I'll get to it as fast as I can it's just because of High School and my lupus I just get stressed and irritable._**

**_Thanks to all of you for reviewing and staying with me on this I promise I will make this story alot better than it already is so just remember it is being renewed._**


End file.
